


Sorpresa

by IsilwenShadewind



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chubby Armitage Hux, Drunk Driving (mention), Fat Hux, Injured Hux, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/pseuds/IsilwenShadewind
Summary: The boys take a walk to get coffee and enjoy the autumn weather.





	Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BubbaKnowlton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/gifts).



> This is the first chapter of a request made by BubbaKnowlton. There will definitely be more to this; keep an eye out!

Armitage Hux had always been rather plump, but ever since he had gotten married to Kylo Ren he found that he had gotten heavier, quite a bit heavier; he now weighed in at a hefty 340 pounds.  
Not that that was a bad thing. After all, he had always heard that it was the sign of a good marriage.  
His husband loved it too. He always liked to grab his love handles and feel up his big belly and plump ass. 

The pair were currently walking around in the small downtown area of where they lived. They were headed to a local coffee shop for something to eat and something warm to drink.  
The autumn season was upon them and there was a bit of a bite to the air; warm coffee would hit the spot.

Once they made it to the shop, Kylo had his husband go find them a seat while he ordered their food and coffee.  
He didn't want to make a fuss, Hux would get pissed at him anyway, but he wanted the other man to sit down.  
He was doing fairly well at hiding it, but Armitage was a little winded from the walk.

After a short wait, Ren joined him at the soft chairs that he had chosen with a smile.  
“Here's your coffee, a warm sandwich, and some chocolate cake.”  
Hux accepted these things with a smile and took a bite out of the large sandwich.  
“Did you get anything for you?”  
“Mhm. I got a sandwich too.”

Kylo reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a smaller sandwich. He had put it there because it was easier to carry that way.  
Armitage frowned a little.  
“Do you want some of mine?”  
“No, I'm good. I just wanted something small.”, he replied with a smile. “You eat up.”

Kylo reached the small distance between them and over the small table to pat his husband's heavy belly.

After a few moments of them silently eating, Hux looked over to Kylo.

“It won't kill me to have smaller portions sometimes.”, he said with a smirk.  
“I know, but I want to take care of you, Armie.”, Kylo replied sincerely.  
“You do. Very well.”, he put a hand on his big belly. “You need to take care of yourself too.”

Kylo nodded even though he would always put Armitage’s needs before his own. 

“Is your coffee alright?”  
“Mmm, yes it's wonderful. You have no idea how much I've been craving one of these!”

Kylo smiled. He knew exactly how much Hux had wanted his special white chocolate mocha with raspberry. The man loved them so much, that it wouldn't be far from the truth to say that he was addicted to them.

“Good, I'm glad.”

Once they had finished, Hux was pleasantly full. He was leaning back in his chair, a hand on his belly, rubbing it every so often. His other hand was cradling his nearly empty coffee cup.  
He looked so content and so comfortable.  
Kylo loved how his husband's sweater vest was stretched tight over the curve of his heavy belly, and how it accentuated his soft chest. He smiled.

“What?”, Hux asked when he caught Kylo staring at him.  
“Just admiring my handsome husband.”  
A light blush touched Hux's cheeks before he shook his head.

 

The temperature was beginning to drop for the night and dark rain clouds were rolling in as the pair started to make their way home. After a little while, Hux's gait changed and he began lagging a few steps behind.  
Noticing this, Kylo looked over to see him limping, his lips set in a grim line.  
He was also hunkered down into his scarf and jacket. He looked miserable.

“Why didn't you say anything?”, Kylo asked in concern.  
He paused and turned towards the redhead.  
“We're almost home. It's fine.”, Armitage replied a bit shortly.

 

A little over a year ago, Armitage had been hit by a drunk driver. He had been out at the end of the driveway, working on the small flower bed around the mailbox, when he had been struck.  
He was severely injured, with the worst of it being a badly broken leg. It was bad enough that they didn't think that they could save it.  
Luckily enough, however, they had been able to. The only thing was, now it was full of pins and caused him all manner of grief. This was especially true when it was overused and when the weather was cold or damp.

 

Kylo eyed him in concern, then looked the direction of the house.

“It's up-hill, Armie.”

Kylo knew that it would a bit hard on his husband to make the climb back up the hill, but that was before the man's leg started acting up. Now it would be torturous, as far as he was concerned.

Armitage frowned deeply and continued to make his way homeward.  
He then heard Kylo's big, booted feet quickly stomping towards him on the damp, leaf-covered sidewalk.  
Hux was just about to turn and see what the hell he was up to when suddenly he felt the other man's arm around his shoulder. At the same time, the other arm was down behind his knees, and he was being lifted bridal style from the ground.  
As quick and seemingly careless as the gesture was, Ren had taken great care to be careful of Armitage's leg.  
“Put me down this instant! We're in public, Ren!”  
“I told you that I'd take care of you, and that's just what I'm going to do!”

 

They made it home just as it started to rain. Kylo gently sat Armitage on his feet and gave him his jacket to keep the rain off of his head as he unlocked the door.  
Hux frowned slightly but accepted the jacket.  
He shifted his weight to keep a majority of it off of his leg as he waited for Kylo to unlock the door. They really needed to replace that lock, it gave them difficulty every time.

Once inside, Kylo guided his husband over to the couch. He took his jacket and helped Hux out of his. 

“Sit down and rest your leg for a bit.”

Kylo dragged their large footrest over and helped Hux to place his leg on it. Next, he grabbed a blanket and brought it over to Hux.

“Kylo… I'm fine, really. I just need to sit down for a while.”  
He sighed quietly and hoped that he kept his growing annoyance out of his voice.  
Armitage twisted in his seat a little and arched his back slightly with a pained grunt.

He wasn't sure what he had done to himself, but his back and hips had been giving him grief for the past month or so. So had his feet and ankles.  
More than likely it was a combination of the weather and his steadily increasing weight. 

“Armie?”  
“I'm fine, I'm fine.”, he said with a sigh. 

Kylo shook his head and made to sit next to his husband, but was halted by the sudden appearance of an orange blur.  
The culprit was Hux's orange cat, Millicent.  
She now sat next to her daddy - where Ren was just going to sit - purring and licking her paw.  
“Brat.”, Hux said with a short laugh. He scratched her chin.

Kylo walked over and sat on the other side. He knew that Millicent outranked him in the pecking order.  
He then put his arm around Armitage and pulled him close.  
“I'm sorry that you hurt. I shouldn't have dragged you around all day. Especially knowing that you haven't been feeling well lately.”, Kylo apologized in a soft voice. “That and I know it's also getting harder on you to walk around so much.”  
He was referring to Hux's leg and weight.

Armitage sighed and continued to pet his cat.  
“Take a hot bath and you'll feel better in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to chat with me over on Tumblr on either my main blog @isilwenshadewind or my Kylux one  
> @kylux-trashpile


End file.
